


Aoba And Koujaku's Fun Day

by LeonTehWeiner



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack Fic, I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonTehWeiner/pseuds/LeonTehWeiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku asks Aoba to cosplay with him and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba And Koujaku's Fun Day

ItT w sa jsus a noramal dai unti cowj ac showe uP. “Hey aOb e” cowjak sayed  
“will u coSplai wiTh me?/”  
“Nu fuk oFf cowja k” aoBu sAid whi Le toUcjng NoiZu’s diK.  
“plS aUba, yu c An go aS rEn!1!”  
“wHy wooD I w nt to do tAt kowja c????”  
“so U cAn b m y BitCh”  
“…. oK lErts gO” aoBu, being tHe dumb hE is, dudNt RWlu tahTb he hAd 2 maE tHe coSplay. Luc kY 4 heM, koUjaC haD a lrEady mAde tHe cosLp aY fOr hiM.  
“AoB e wHat tHe faK ArE dOing??” R eN sAyEd WoRRi ed  
“WhaT dO u meNa ReaN? Im cOsPlyiNh U.” AobE sAyi Ng  
“Ao Bu pLs No”  
“fUc k yOu rEn” sAyEd cOwjA c  
AfTer Tna t, ReN Le Ft anD fUckeD hIM se Lf. Ko wjak anD AoBu WaT chEd aNd tOuc Hed diKs The N wEnt tO a C On iN their DuM bASS cOsplY. THEy waLke D aRoUNd And aFter a Wh ilE AnD tHen AoBe gOt HunGrY.  
“KOuJaK, cA N wE gEt Some ThiNg To Eat.” aObU sAigd  
“U caN SuCk mI DicK” cOwjAk RePlIeD  
“o K” aUbE SaiD Wh IlE PusHiNg CowJa c In To tHE BaTH rOOm  
TheN tHey ProCeded To SuC K EatCHoHters dIKs  
*The End*


End file.
